


If You Have a Heart, Does This Make You Human?

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wonders if he is worth less because he doesn’t have a heart.  Will John ease his mind or agree with him? </p><p>Warning: My first story ever in this fandom.  Give me time.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Have a Heart, Does This Make You Human?

If You Have a Heart, Does This Make You Human?   
By Patt

 

Fandom: Almost Human  
Warnings: My first Almost Human story  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Dorian wonders if he is worth less because he doesn’t have a heart. Will John ease his mind or agree with him?   
Word Count: 1469

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/101-005-almost-human-pilot-photos-lightbox-tbd_zps570df3cc.jpg.html)

**The Year 2048**

_The drugs and weapons are controlled and distributed by violent faceless, criminal organizations. Crime rate has risen to nearly 400%. Outnumbered and overwhelmed law enforcement implements a new strategy. Every police officer is partnered with an advanced combat model android. Not everyone agrees that this is a good thing._

Captain Maldonado opened up her door and said, “Kennex, my office.”

Detective John Kennex got up and so did Dorian, his android partner and John said, “I think she meant just me, Dorian. I’ll be right back.” Dorian sat back down, looking somewhat confused as John walked into Captain Maldonado’s office. 

“Captain, you wanted to see me?” Kennex asked. 

“Yes, sit down, John. I have something to tell you that you’re not going to like at all. Rudy called me and said that Dorian is sleeping in his lab every night. You need to take Dorian to one of these places and get him moved in. He can’t live at the lab and the department only pays for so much a month for him to have a place. He’s different than the other androids, John. I know you don’t want to take time out of the day to do this, but I want you to do it anyway,” Captain Maldonado said. 

“I don’t see that I have much choice, then,” Kennex answered. 

“No, you don’t. Here is the list of four places. See if you can get him settled before lunch,” she said. 

“Yes, sir,” John said, sarcastically and walked out the door with list in hand. 

John walked up to Dorian and said, “You’re with me.”

“I’m always with you, what would be the difference this time?” Dorian asked. 

“Because today we’re finding you a place to live,” John answered. 

“A place to live?” Dorian asked. 

“You can’t stay at the lab any longer. They don’t think it looks good to have you sleeping there.”

“I understand. So where are we looking, John?” Dorian asked. 

They got into the car as John answered, “I’ve got a list of four places for you to see. We’ll see how that goes.”

John handed the list to Dorian and asked, “Where is the closest one?”

Dorian glanced over the list, computed the directions in his mind and said, “209 Palm Street. It says, number 6.”

They drove up to the place about five minutes later and Kennex said, “What a dump.”

“It’s just for resting, John. I won’t be there much. Let’s go in and see it.”

They got the key from the super and Dorian and John walked into the filthy place together. John wanted to puke. Dorian just sat with his eyes wide, looking for something good in the place. 

“I could sleep in the chair, John. This is fine,” Dorian said, easily. 

“Why would you sleep in the chair, Dorian?”

“There are bed bugs on the bed. This bothers me for some reason.” 

John grabbed Dorian’s arm and shoved out of the room. “You’re not living here, that’s for certain.”

“We can look at the next place, then,” Dorian said. 

They gave the key back, drove over to the next place and Dorian started to get out of the car. 

“Dorian, these are awful places. I don’t think you should have to live like this, just because you’re an android. It’s not right. What about renting a room at my place?” John asked. 

Dorian turned to John in surprise and asked, “Why would you want me to live with you, when you’re not quite comfortable with androids?”

“You’re my partner, Dorian and I can’t have you living in one of those dives.”

“All I need at your house is a chair or a sofa and I will be fine,” Dorian explained. 

“I have an extra room. You’ll have your own room and can come and go as you please. Now, let’s head over there and get you settled in your new digs.”

They drove over to John’s house and John showed Dorian the room he would be using and Dorian was speechless. (Which doesn’t happen often with androids.) But it only lasted a moment. “I thank you for this. I will be very comfortable. I only have one change of clothing. They don’t think we need any more than that, so I won’t be taking up a lot of room in the closet.”

“Let’s go shopping and get you some extra clothes. I can’t have my partner wearing things that might not be clean,” John pointed out. 

They got back into the car and drove to John’s favorite place for jeans and shirts. John even got Dorian some sleepwear so he could be comfortable at night. Dorian was quite confused. He didn’t understand why John was being so nice to him. He realized, he should just ask. 

“Why are you being so nice?” Dorian asked, point blank. 

John laughed and said, “Leave it to you to come right to the point. You really helped me with my leg problem and I wanted to repay you.”

“But John, you don’t have to repay me at all. I’m a little confused. I’m not human, but yet you are treating me as such. Could you explain to me?”

John sighed and wished his new partner didn’t talk so much or ask so many questions, but he had to answer him now. “Dorian, just because a human has a heart, doesn’t mean that they act like a human being should. You have more heart than a lot of people at the station and they’re all human. So, to be human, doesn’t take a heart, I would guess.”

“You believe that I have more heart than say, Detective Richard Paul?” Dorian asked. 

John shook his head and let out a bark of laughter. “My stapler is more human than he is.”

Dorian laughed. “He’s not fond of you either,” Dorian pointed out. 

“Which is fine. Everyone is entitled to their own feelings about how they feel about anyone. Speaking of that, do you like everyone at the station?” John asked. They got back into the car and headed over to John’s place. 

“I don’t dislike anyone, but I’m not fond of Detective Paul at all. Everyone else seems to be fine. They treat me pretty nicely. Captain Maldonado sometimes forgets that I understand what she is really saying and sometimes it’s insulting. I don’t think she cares for androids that much. What do you think?” Dorian asked. 

John thought a moment and said, “I think she just doesn’t know how to treat you yet. You’re a little overwhelming, to say the least,” John admitted. 

“Do you like me, John?” 

John didn’t expect this question but he was ready for it. “Yes, I do. I didn’t at first, but I do now. Hey, I don’t let just everyone call me John.”

Switching gears completely, Dorian asked, “Is your leg feeling much better or still sore?”

“No, it’s much better, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, John. Someone should have told you that long ago,” Dorian said. 

“You eat, right?” John wondered. 

“I can eat, but I don’t have to, why?” Dorian asked. 

“I wondered if you want to go out for dinner tonight. I get a little tired of eating alone all the time.”

“I don’t understand. Are you asking me out on a date?” Dorian asked, looking at his smiling partner. 

“You’re programmed to have fun, right?” John asked. 

“Yes, we are programmed to be almost human,” Dorian confessed. 

“Then I suggest we act like we’re almost human. We’ll take it one day at a time, Dorian. I like you, you like me, right?” John inquired. 

“I like you very much, but I’m surprised you are willing to do this,” Dorian said, a little leery. 

“Like I said, we’ll go slowly. I don’t mean I’m going to go to bed with you tonight. I just mean, in the future we can discuss it. You have a say in this arrangement, too.”

“I would love to go to dinner tonight. Thank you for asking,” Dorian answered as they drove up to the house. 

“Let’s drop off your things and get back to work. We don’t want everyone thinking we’re slackers,” John teased. 

“You would never be a slacker, John.”

“You say very nice things, sometimes.”

They put everything away and got back into the car to head to the station. 

“I do like you, John.”

“And I like you, Dorian. One day at a time,” John answered. 

The end


End file.
